a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition and process for imparting an "antiqued" or flemished appearance on decorative articles such as artificial flowers, fruits, vegetables, dried plants, cut and living plants and the like. It also relates to the resulting coated articles.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that an attractive aged or antiqued appearance, known as flemish, may be applied as a decorative finish to articles having a surface with some uneven projections such as artificial flowers, fruits and vegetables. The processes for imparting the finish are tedious, requiring many dipping steps and a drying step wherein the article which is coated is kept in an inverted position.
Decorative articles made from plastic materials made of waxes and hydrocarbon polymers such as polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride and the like, and other substances such as glass and porcelain, in the form of fruits, flowers, vegetables, vases, trays, frames, centerpieces, and the like, are commonplace. However, the appearance of such articles as conventionally made and sold quite often leaves much to be desired. One common defect is that such articles frequently look overly "new", and hence artificial. The appearance of these articles can be improved by imparting thereto an antiqued or flemished appearance. Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to provide a novel method for giving an antiqued or flemished appearance having an aged or antique appearance to solid substrate surfaces. A further object of this invention is to provide novel and improved articles of manufacture having this flemish or antique appearance as decorations such as artificial flowers, fruits and vegetables, vases, trays, frames and the like, which are improved in appearance. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a simple process useful for improving the appearance of artificial flowers, fruits, vegetables and the like, as aforesaid by imparting thereto an antiqued or flemished appearance. Still another object of this invention is to provide a water-based composition which is useful to impart the flemish or antique appearance to substrates herein described.